maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Wartella
Michael M. Wartella is an animator that does many of the short cartoon segments. Season 1 Avaturds/CSiCarly *Astronaut steps in alien poop *Little Kid giving tree a tattoo *Ponzi-poly Trans-Bore-Mores/Groan Wars *Clown goes to the water fountain and his head explodes *Doggie Air *Jargle Germ Audition *Spacenook *Batman Alarm Clock 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime *Gingerbread serial killer *SLASHERair *Astronaut Brawl! *Robot Dad gets oil again *Man "fixes" a sandwich Star Blecch, uGlee *You've got ninjas Wall-E-Nator, Extreme Renovation: House Edition - Superman's Fortress of Solitude *Nix Kidz Pix *The killer is in this room... Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End, Batman Family Feud *Toys "4" Brats *Dog-O-Phone *Larry the old man puts away human parts Cliffordfield, Big Time Rushmore *Frankenstein Fantastic Megan Fox, Mad vs. Wild *Stargazing *Doctor checkup *Tightrope Academy Graduation Walk I Love You, Iron Man, Ben 10 Franklin *The Salivation Army *Barber cuts man's hair wrong Class of the Titans, Zeke and Lex Luthor *Styrofoam cup phone *Gingerbread Break-Up *Zorro S'Up, Mouse M.D. *Bad Idea #771: Unicorn on the Cob *Crocodille choes *Bad Idea #267: Strobe Lighthouse DaGrinchy Code, Duck *Snowman's wife cuts snowman's nose *Global warming in ice machine Snot Pilgrim vs. The Wonderful World of Disney/Malcolm in the Middle Earth *Superman tries to get his pants *Escargots! Pokémon Park, WWER *Slop N' Shop *Tightrope sleep walking So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance, Yo Gagga Gagga *World's first TXT MSG *Chimp dislikes bananas Straight A Team/Gaming's Next Top Princess *Scientist on fire The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half-Man *Mice wars *Bop-A-Rodent Are You Karate Kidding Me?/Fresh Prawn of Bel Air *Wrestling match doctors take the chair *Job Interview Man Melt Hops/Naru-210 *Boy in sleeping bag turns into a butterfly KoBee Movie/Law and Ogre *Smart car and dumb car *People waiting to get cut in head Pooh Grit/Not-a-fan-a-Montana *Clown blows up balloon dog that chases kids *Big Fish that eats fisher The Social Netjerk/Smallville: Turn Off the Clark *The Lone Ranger jumps on horse only to make horse walk on 2 legs *Snakes play Sssscraddle TwiSchool Musical/Avenger Time *Knight starts rock car by pulling on sword *Boy eating gum pulls out his teeth with gum Arthor/Big Fang Theory *Beach ball freezes during game and must reboot *Recycled bottle into a unicycle Ribbitless/The Clawfice *Water balloon wrecking ball *Slime volcano eruption Force Code/Flammable *Corn hero! *Mona Lisa painting Season 2 Rio-A/Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine *Court orders man to dance *Evil Medieval forgets the milk Super 80's/Captain America's Got Talent *Mr. Peanut dances but gets eaten *Tiny man windshield wipers Kung Fu Blander/Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy *Pencil sharpener haircut *Hot Dog with everything Pirates of the Pair of Tweens/Konan the Kardashian *"One giant splash for Fish-kind!" *Robot robbers Fast Hive/Minute To Flynn It *Tough guy mailbox *Schoolroom skeleton Cowboys & Ailen Force/Thunder LOLCats *Machine goes to court *Frosty Charms Transboremores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon/The Walking Fred *Christopher Coolumbus says "The Earth is funky" *The floor is Lava X-Games First Class/Criminal Minecraft *Grim Reaper revenge *Girl playing hide-and-seek gets sucked up by vacuum Kitchen Nightmare Before Christmas/How I Met Your Mummy * * Trivia *Trans-Bore-Mores/Groan Wars and 2012 Dalmatians/Grey's in Anime both are tied for most M. Wartella segments; with a count of 5 segments in each. *M. Wartella segments are usually right after the first Animated Marginals and right before the second longer sketch. *M. Wartella's Website has a page listing some of his work for the show. Images Video 300px|Everything on a hotdog. Category:Crew Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Recurring Segments